


A Dreadful Beginning

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Captivity, Dubious Consent, Emperor Kylo Ren, First Time, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, concubine hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:27:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hux finds himself imprisoned by the newly appointed Emperor Kylo. He is less than pleased to discover Kylo's plans for him.





	A Dreadful Beginning

Hux is uncertain how long he has been cooped up in these rather opulent quarters under the watchful eye of a silent android. With the windows blacked out and no electronics, the only way that Hux has had to measure the passage of time are the meals that are brought in and his own sleep cycle. But even those are far from accurate measurements. He has been given no answer to why he has been imprisoned by the self-appointed Emperor. Bitter anger has been coursing through his veins since he was first dragged off to a cold cell with no reason given, then transferred to this decadent room.

Hux is finally given his answer, when his gilded cell is invaded by a pair of servants who, instead of merely delivering a meal and retreating like previous days, descend upon him like a pair of predatory birds. The two servants, with the aid of the droid, easily strip him and hurry him into the ‘fresher. His protests and struggles are ignored, much to Hux’s chagrin. Being washed and shaved as if he was an invalid is humiliating. He does not think his cheeks could burn hotter when they clean him inside, as well.

After being bathed, they trio bundle him back into the bedroom. He is dressed in a thin button-up shirt that barely reaches his mid-thighs before being pushed to sit on the end of his bed. He manages to land a kick to one of the servants’ thighs before his wrists and ankles are cuffed to the bedposts. Their task done, the servants swiftly retreat, leaving Hux alone with his silent droid sentinel.

Try as he might, Hux cannot work himself free of the soft leather cuffs. His struggles have caused the hem of his shirt to ride up, nearly uncovering his groin. The chains connecting the cuffs to the bedposts keep his hands far enough away from his body that he is unable to tug the shirt back down. With a little creative squirming, he eventually manages to shimmy it back into place. He still feels awkwardly exposed.

As he sits and waits for something to happen, he finally pieces together what is likely in store for him. He cannot believe it took so long to connect the dots. Kylo must have had him sold to a high-end brothel out of pettiness. Anxiety gnaws at his belly as his predicament becomes clearer. He has had a serious aversion to sex since the enhanced interrogation exercises that he was put through at the academy. To this day he questions the sanity of individuals who engage in sexual activities.

The door opening with a quiet hiss nearly startles him out of his skin. Framed by the doorway is the Emperor in all his ominous glory. Hux does not manage to get a decent glimpse of the area beyond the doorway before the droid sentinel is being dismissed  and the door slides shut in its wake. The Emperor casually strolls to stand in front of Hux. There is a small pause as they look each other up and down, Hux bristling under the lustful gaze of the younger man. “Where am I?” Hux demands. He hopes that his voice sounds more commanding than he feels.

Kylo looks far too amused. “This is the palace harem,” the Emperor begins. “You’re now one of my concubines.”

The idea of being owned by the Emperor is a terrifying one. The wild temper of the force user had made Hux’s free life a nightmare, he cannot imagine that being his captive and plaything will be any different. A thousand scenarios play through his mind of what might happen to him here. Questions about whether he will ever even be allowed to leave this room and what will happen when Kylo tires of him muddle his thoughts. Kylo interrupts his frantic fretting when he reaches out to brush the loose hair away from Hux’s forehead. Instinctively, Hux jerks away.

A cold spike of fear stabs at Hux when the Emperor frowns down at him. There is an awkward pause as they stare each other down. Hux flinches when Kylo suddenly pivots and stalks across the room. Hux watches the Emperor open a locked panel on the wall, revealing many strange devices as well as – oddly enough – several bottles of what he assumes is expensive liquor. Kylo’s movements are not hesitant as he chooses a bottle and pours a measure into a tumbler. Hux again tries to twist away when the Emperor moves to stand in front of him.

“Drink up,” Kylo orders almost gently as he presses the glass to Hux’s lips. “It’ll help settle your nerves.” 

With a grimace, Hux lets Kylo begin to tip the contents of the tumbler into his mouth. As the alcohol hits his tongue, the idea of spitting it in the Emperor’s face crosses his mind. Keeping the glass pressed to Hux’s lips, Kylo orders him to swallow. There is a layer of threat tinging his voice dark that Hux can almost feel down to his core. He swallows the liquid, wincing as it burns his throat. A couple mouthfuls of liquor later, and the glass is pulled away. Kylo moves away, setting the glass on a table before removing his outer robe and draping it over the back of a chair.

By the time the Emperor has returned to his spot in front of Hux, the effects of the alcohol are already kicking in. His cheeks are hot when Kylo cups them and brushes his thumbs over his cheekbones. He flinches back when Kylo leans in for a kiss. Seemingly irked by his reluctance, Kylo moves a hand to grip the back of his head and hold him in place. There is a rush of panicked heat that flows through him as Kylo presses their lips together. Without thinking, he nips sharply at the full lips pressed to his. “So feisty,” Kylo purrs almost to himself as he pulls back to regard his captive.

A shiver courses through his body as Kylo begins to unbutton Hux’s shirt as if he were unwrapping a present. He shudders again as he realizes that he is Kylo’s gift to himself. Warm fingertips skim over his chest as the shirt is brushed aside. With his arms still held in place by cuffs, Kylo can only push the material back from his torso, but not off his arms. Hux is not sure how he can feel more exposed with the shirt hanging from his arms than he did naked and being washed by two servants and a droid. Perhaps it is because he now knows what Kylo intends to use him for.

Kylo’s hand is hot against his chest, and leaves a tingling sensation in its wake as it trails downwards. He weakly squirms and twists in his bonds, trying to avoid the large hand making its way towards his groin. His head dips down, feeling too heavy to hold up. It is strange to see another’s hand on his body. Stranger still is the way his body reacts, betraying him with the way his skin almost craves the touch of his enslaver. Absently, he wonders if Kylo finds his all-together too-skinny body as pleasing as he must have hoped it would be. A pitiful whine makes it way from his lips when Kylo cups and fondles his limp member. He cannot hide the tremor from the strangely intense sensation of calloused hand on his sex. Hux does not think that he has ever felt anything this sharply.

“Are you a virgin?” Kylo asks, startling Hux with the sudden query. Hux cannot tell if the expression on the Emperor’s face is tender or taunting. He feels affronted either way. His irritation is quelled as memories of losing his virginity during the interrogation courses creep into his mind. He squirms uncomfortably in Kylo’s grasp as old memories send a chill through his blood. 

“No, then,” Kylo murmurs. Hux does not know why he feels like he has failed when he picks up on the disappointment in Kylo’s voice. His lips curl in a disgusted snarl as he mentally kicks himself for wanting approval for even a moment. But his momentary mental weakness pales in comparison to the betrayal of his body as he finds himself reacting to the Emperor’s continued fondling. He can barely remember the last time he had touched himself, or even been hard while awake. It is peculiar that he is reacting so quickly and intensely to a simple touch. Unless…

“You drugged me,” Hux finally realizes. Kylo does not answer, but those dark eyes watching him are completely unapologetic. A part of him finds it easier to bear the humiliation of finding pleasure in Kylo’s touch since he can hardly will away a drug in his system. The larger part of him is equally horrified and enraged that Kylo would drug him through trickery, let alone drug him in the first place. He does not want to find out what other depths Kylo will sink to.

Hux is startled when the cuffs around his wrists and ankles suddenly drop away one by one. Kylo is moving again before Hux’s arms even have time to drop to the bed. The shirt is pushed the rest of the way down his arms, leaving him completely bare while Kylo is still dressed. He squeaks when Kylo uses his powers to slide him back and completely onto the bed. His limbs are heavy as he pushes himself further along the large bed and away from his captor. The silky texture of the sheets hinders his movements and leaves a tingling feeling across Hux’s skin in its wake.

Kylo beginning to undress distracts him from scooting himself to the other side of the bed. The Emperor’s movements are quick and efficient as he strips his clothes and leaves them draped over the same chair as his robe. There is a twinge of envy over Kylo’s broad build. It must be satisfying to be able to loom through sheer size alone. Hux’s own lanky build must be covered up just to have a similar physical effect on others. Irked, Hux turns away and makes to swing his shaky legs over the edge of the bed. But, he is once more shoved back onto the bed by an invisible force.

Hux is held still by Kylo until the Emperor has joined him on the bed. The bed, large by normal standards, feels suddenly small and even as if it were shrinking by the moment as Kylo nears him. Hux’s eyes are drawn towards the sizable erection hanging between Kylo’s legs. A prickle of fear creeps down his spine as he imagines exactly how much this will hurt. Almost as if trying to reassure him, Kylo gives his ankle a gentle squeeze, thumb rubbing a soothing circle over his heated skin. Any comfort to be had is lost when Kylo moves closer and places a hand on his chest to press him down onto his back.

Being arranged on the bed is strange and leaves him with a sense of dread. He tries to assure himself that this should be over soon. At least, he hopes that it will be over soon. The desire to be over and done with this violation is still not enough to keep him from struggling as Kylo stretches out over him and nuzzles at his neck. His restless squirming only heightens his own unwanted arousal as his body shifts against the Emperor’s. A soft whine slips past his lips when his half-hard member is unintentionally ground against Kylo’s heated erection.

There is a pause as Kylo lifts his head to look down at his captive. Hux wonders if he looks as horribly debauched as he feels, cheeks burning hot and lower lip trembling with fear and need. He notices with some amount of satisfaction that Kylo’s cheeks are also beginning to darken. The moment is broken when Kylo abruptly shifts to kneel up between his legs. Instinctively, he tries to roll away or at least close his legs, but Kylo catches him and forces him back down. Hux is not entirely certain which is worse, feeling Kylo’s body against the insides of his thighs, or spreading them further and giving him access without having to touch him. With a small gesture, a bottle flies across the room from the previously locked cabinet and to Kylo’s waiting hand. Hux shivers once more as the Emperor arranges his legs to give himself better access.  

It is morbid curiosity that compels him to watch Kylo as the Emperor begins to prepare him. His drug-hazed mind finds the flex of the muscles in Kylo’s forearm fascinating as he makes to press a finger inside. He does not care for the slick intrusion that sends a jolt of unfamiliar sensation up his spine. But, he cannot deny that when Kylo crooks his fingers and hits something inside him that the sensations coursing through him are anything other than pleasurable. He is ashamed that his half-hardened sex continues to harden with Kylo’s ministrations. The feelings of pleasure intensify as Kylo continues to prep him. At time, it almost crosses the border into painful sensation before Kylo has finished fingering him open.

Anxiety once again begins to eat at his gut when Kylo’s fingers slip free and the Emperor once more stretches out over him. Kylo waits for a few several long moments once seated entirely inside him. He feels too open and exposed beneath Kylo, too vulnerable with his legs spread wide and Kylo filling him so full. Hux trembles beneath his captor, wishing he would just get on with the violation. With a snorted chuckle, Kylo finally begins to move.

Being taken does not hurt nearly as much as he remembers. The discomfort he feels coming from the near overwhelming sensations coursing through him with each thrust. When Kylo presses their lips together again, Hux tries to sink his teeth into the Emperor’s plush lower lip. His sluggish aggression spurring Kylo from the near-gentle rocking of his hips to a rougher pace. While Kylo’s movements begin to turn painful, Hux is embarrassed to find that his arousal has not diminished in the slightest. And with his sex caught between their bodies, the arousal is only heightening. He squirms restlessly beneath Kylo, skin burning with needy sensation as it rubs against silken sheets and heated flesh. Then, the Emperor hooks an arm beneath his waist and tugs his hips up against his.

A yelp makes its way from his mouth when the Emperor’s thrusts finally hit that sweet spot inside him with the new angle. Eventually, he realizes that undignified high-pitched whines and pleas are slipping free from his lips. His cheeks burn even hotter. Kylo murmurs praises against his throat, trying to encourage the noises he makes to continue. Despite his reluctance to add to his own humiliation, the whimpers continue to spill over.

Hux’s orgasm creeps up on him. One moment he is drifting on the waves of agonizing pleasure, and the next he is completely engulfed by a sharp, bright wave of pain and pleasure. His mind goes white and fuzzy for how long, he does not know. When he finally resurfaces, he feels achy and wrung out beneath the lingering haze of euphoria. Kylo is mostly still above him, warm breath brushing over Hux’s sweaty skin in short pants. Hux cannot even summon up the energy to turn his head away when Kylo moves to press a lingering kiss to his lips. A soft whine bubbles up in his throat when Kylo suckles gently on his lower lip. Then the Emperor is rolling off him, leaving him cold and feeling oddly abandoned.  

It suddenly hits Hux that this is his life now. Once, he had been one of the most powerful men in the galaxy. Now, though, he is a mere play thing. Everything he had worked for, had sacrificed for, has been ripped from him. He has nothing left, and only exists for the amusement of a petulant, over-powered brat. After all the effort that he had put into clawing his way out of his father’s shadow and making a legacy for himself, having it stripped away so harshly leaves him feeling as if his very existence has been erased and he is merely a pale shadow.

An ache forms in his chest, making it hard to breathe. He twists away, practically flinging himself from the bed in a desperate need to get away from Kylo. He barely feels the pain in his knees as they hit the ground, barely feels anything beyond the tingling coldness that crashes through him. His breathing is fast – too fast – coming in raggedly gasps that do not even feel like any air is being sucked in. He squeezes his eyes shut, vision going grey at the edges anyway.

When he finally calms enough to be aware of anything except the brightly sparking panic, Hux is nearly sent into another downward spiral by the realization that he is situated on the Emperor’s lap, kneeling with his back to Kylo’s front. His wrists are caught by Kylo’s too strong hands and pressed against his belly, presumably to keep him in place and prevent him from harming either of them or fleeing his captor’s grasp. There is also a warm weight on his shoulder that can only be the Emperor’s chin nestled there.

“Shh,” Kylo hushes him when he keens and squirms in the Emperor’s grasp. “None of that,” Kylo admonishes. Still, his grip on Hux’s wrist loosens, then one hand moves to cradle Hux’s slimmer hand. The gentle circles he draws with thumb over Hux’s palm has a mesmerizing effect on the concubine. “You’ll be free to roam the harem soon enough. And if you behave, you’ll be allowed beyond that. The servants will make sure your needs are met,” Kylo continues.

Hux initially calms at the promise of being able to roam freely before feeling a renewed sense of panic that he cannot shield his mind against Kylo’s intrusive one. Not that he had not been previously in danger of falling prey to Kylo’s skills, but without Snoke, Kylo is now free to force his way into Hux’s mind at his leisure. In his raw and wrung out state, Hux finds the idea of not being able to hide any of his thoughts from such a wild creature as Kylo to be a more terrifying idea than he ever has before.

“You won’t have to fight for your place here,” Kylo softly says. Hux cannot think of a time he has not had to struggle to keep his place. Such is the nature of the First Order, and Hux would not have it any other way. The promise stings in an unexpected way. He loathes the mental violation of Kylo sifting through his thoughts, hates that he can so effortlessly pick at the loose threads of weakness in Hux’s psyche. But the notion that he will not have to constantly work to stay one step ahead of his competitors has taken root. The idea that he will be able to actually let his guard down for even a moment is hauntingly tempting. Still, he cannot even be sure if it is truly his own desire that Kylo is trying to cultivate, or one that the force-user has planted in his mind. He is unsure which is worse.

Kylo does not say anything more as he holds Hux still in his lap until Hux has regained control of his limbs. The silence is not exactly comforting, but it is more welcome than the Emperor’s voice. Kylo assists him to the ‘fresher, letting him wash himself clean but ensuring that he does harm himself by accident or otherwise. Hux is ashamed to admit that he requires Kylo’s aid to make it back to the bedroom, his limbs no longer wanting to function properly. He curls up pitifully under the blankets of his bed and tries to not think about what had happened on top of them.

So lost is Hux in his own fretful thoughts that he barely notices when Kylo leaves and is replaced by his quiet guard. Kylo’s reassurances have continued to worm their way into Hux’s mind, giving him a strange sense of relief. He cannot be certain that the trade-off of his freedom for the security and comfort that Kylo is offering is worth it, though. His anticipation of finding out is tinged by both a shamefully optimistic curiosity and a horrifying dread. 


End file.
